1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and method which can transmit various types of file data to a destination facsimile apparatus through a telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Binary File Transfer (BFT) function standard of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union--Telecommunication Standardization Sector) for facsimile apparatuses which are connected to personal computers, includes a file transfer function for transmitting various types of file data to a destination facsimile apparatus.
However, the communication protocol of conventional facsimile apparatuses is not sufficient to perform this procedure, so that instances occur where the destination facsimile apparatus may not recognize the data form of the transmitted file data completely and must therefore perform an adjustment on the transmitted file data.
In addition, the transmitting facsimile apparatus may not be capable of recognizing whether or not the receiving facsimile apparatus has the ability to perform such adjustment of the transmitted file data. Accordingly, the transmitting facsimile apparatus may continue to transmit the file data uselessly even if the receiving facsimile apparatus does not have the ability for performing such adjustment on the file data.